


Bad dog

by markspuppy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Chinese Language, Hurt Mark, Light BDSM, M/M, OOC, PWP, Rough Sex, Top Shane Walsh, accident drug use, daryl like pain, self abuse, tail plug, 英文很烂可能存在tag错误
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy
Summary: 胡说八道嗑药弩
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Shane Walsh
Kudos: 8





	Bad dog

**Author's Note:**

> 文章搬运～  
> 欢迎评论（？？？）

肖恩接到电话时刚拉开车门，他把手里提着的纸袋放在座位上，弯身进去按下接听键。  
“达里尔？”  
没有回应，他停顿几秒，只听到静静的呼吸声。  
皱眉发动汽车，他将手机换到另一只手上。“你在哪儿，达里尔？”  
呼吸停顿，在引擎启动的震颤里耳边穿过黏糊的单词，“家里。”  
“等着我。”抛下命令，他挂断电话踩下油门。

备用钥匙插进锁孔，推开门的时候肖恩听到空易拉罐滚开的声音。  
挑眉钻进屋里，他看到了更多啤酒罐，以及烟灰缸里堆积的烟头。  
狂欢之夜，哈？  
第二眼捕捉到沙发上坐着的男人，垂着头，盯着手机的目光似乎有些呆滞。  
从门后的柜子里抽出垃圾袋，肖恩弯腰把到处乱滚的罐子捡起丢了进去。直到他走到沙发前，达里尔也没抬头看他一眼。  
用装着甜甜圈的纸袋碰了碰那家伙的脑袋，被发丝半挡住的蓝眼睛抬起时里头透着茫然。  
“你还好吗？”把纸袋撂在他大腿上，肖恩一屁股挤在男人旁边。  
没有回应。  
半分钟的死寂。  
嘶哑的嗓音不情愿的响起，“好的他妈的不得了。”  
抬手捏住下巴将那张脸转向自己，肖恩凑过去打量达里尔扩大的瞳孔。“小骗子。”  
牛仔布蓝的眼珠转了一下，缓缓聚焦在肖恩脸上。  
“你磕嗨了？”狐疑的嘀咕着，肖恩还没见过达里尔接触过那些能扰乱大脑的东西。或许这是个秘密恶习，而肖恩不太相信。这男人是个混蛋，但却是个有与众不同底线的混蛋，据他所知，伙计连大麻都不沾，鉴于狄克森家的环境，那可绝对是项壮举。  
扫视一圈，他从堆在桌上的快餐盒后面抓出一个药瓶，读着上头的标签。拧开盖子往里面瞧了一眼，白色的药片看起来没什么特殊的地方。  
“你哪来的这东西？”把药瓶举到达里尔面前，他拍掉那只作势欲拿的手。  
达里尔没生气，很好，即便他没有开始大喊大叫，这也绝对是神智不清的表现。  
额头凑到肖恩脖颈边舒服的搭着，他含糊的吐出单词，费劲的像是舌头打了结。“宿醉……想吃药……莫尔抽屉拿的。”  
嗯哼，悬念到此结束。“没收了。”把药瓶放进上衣口袋里，肖恩拨开肩上的头发，侧过脸捉住那对还带着酒味的唇。达里尔迟缓的张着嘴，伸出半截舌头任他为所欲为。  
占嗑药人士的便宜，不道德？是的，他腰上的警徽在大声嚷嚷。但这么黏人温顺的达里尔？他宁愿被控诉也不想错过这个，所以，去他妈的吧，他的鸡巴已经开始在裤子里宣告存在感了。  
把甜甜圈拿到一边，肖恩搂过男人粗壮结实的手臂，调整角度加深里这个吻。舌尖爬过敏感的上颚，拜他的浆糊脑子所赐，达里尔像个高中女生一样忘了该怎么呼吸。  
他涨红了脸，这可不是肖恩的错。  
盯着舔轼嘴角的舌头，肖恩的思绪毫无廉耻跑到了在车后备箱里沉默的盒子上头。  
他有个东西一直想让达里尔试试，他会称之为，嗯，“礼物”，尽管达里尔看到后可能会想撕烂他的脸，他意思是，达里尔清醒的时候。这玩意他拿到手已经有半个月了。  
半个月没能鼓起勇气？他不会承认这个的，可怜——可怜的肖恩。  
如果现在正是最佳时机？他认为自己或许是个机会主义者。  
按住笨蛋的胸口将他推倒在沙发上，“乖乖等我。”他拨乱达里尔的刘海，起身向门口走去。  
一分钟后折返，那个连发梢都没有一丝挪动的人形毫不意外就将他取悦。  
解开脖子附近的衣扣，他将半条腿压上沙发，用他备受赞誉的舌头给了达里尔一个最火辣的奖励。  
你很少有机会能看到达里尔狄克森上气不接下气的模样。肖恩趁机伸手去打开盒子，下一秒又被不满的家伙拖了回去。  
吮着分泌亢进的口水，达里尔用牙齿折磨起他俩的唇瓣。  
你也很少能遇见达里尔狄克森这么主动。和肖恩比起来，这只森林野兽活像个他妈的性冷淡。如果说其他男人由暴躁和性欲驱动，达里尔有的就是双倍愤怒。  
现在，这把轨道滚烫的枪弄湿了自己的火药。  
从达里尔嘴里找回自己的舌头，肖恩轻轻咬着他下巴上那些柔软的胡须，抓过手心的一团绒毛，摸索到冰凉的端头。  
一条腿从沙发沿撂在地上，达里尔让上方的人舒舒服服落在自己怀里。肖恩扯开醉鬼宽大的无袖T恤下摆，咧嘴笑着钻了进去。  
乳头上的舔轼让达里尔用力呻吟了一声。肖恩用鼻尖蹭过胸口那些稀疏的毛发，咬住乳侧不再像二十岁年轻人一样结实的皮肉，他尝到肌肤的颗粒，向侧边游走到靠近腋下的地方，刺激的汗味侵入他的鼻腔，让他的后脖子兴奋到毛发竖立。  
达里尔当然不是香喷喷的，他又不是女人，他要香气扑鼻做什么？达里尔是汗液，酒精，血，冰冷的金属，咆哮的机油。肖恩吮着胸口敏感的肉，感觉到达里尔抵在自己肚子上的勃起。  
他用亲咬狡猾的将他弄昏了头，从裤子口袋里摸出分装的润滑液挤在手心，润滑着光洁的金属，冰凉的硬块已经沾了一半人的温度。  
肖恩拽开达里尔牛仔裤的拉链，显然裤子的主人想要帮忙，然而他乱踢的腿只他妈在添乱。在掉出沙发的半个屁股上用力拍了一下，肖恩没想到会收获一句委屈的哼声。  
转去照顾另一边的乳头，他知道达里尔真的很喜欢这个。被卷在唇齿间撕咬，变得坚硬又火热。起伏的腹部与他的喉咙交叠着，他甚至能感觉到自己喉底的脉搏用力颤动。低沉的呻吟着，他爱死了用舌尖挤进达里尔的肚子在卷起时形成的褶皱。  
头顶一亮，达里尔终于不耐烦的脱下上衣甩到地上。他探手握住肖恩的脸颊，用掌根揉搓着卷发男人的耳朵。  
肖恩的手带着黏稠的润滑液，用拇指探入了挤压的臀肉，轻轻抵在那个蜷缩的洞口上。  
“操。”达里尔用气音辱骂肖恩的指头，把落在地板的腿张的更开，视野豁然开朗，肖恩能看到达里尔腿根的大筋扯开时的运作。卷曲的毛发环绕著全勃的性器和饱满的精袋，颜色比体毛深，比头发浅。  
肖恩一向认为达里尔年轻时会是个漂亮的金发男孩，他得说在第一次看到旧照片时依旧吃惊。  
圆滑的指甲推拉着肛口的肌肉，这地方已被肖恩教会了在何时紧扣，在何时顺从。不必大费功夫，他把椭圆细长的水滴状尖头按了上去。  
一吞到底，他满意的松开手里的毛团让这玩意自由落下。  
“你妈的。”挣扎着立起身子，达里尔迷糊看着两腿间多出来的玩意，像是弄不太明白情况。“那是什么？”  
抚摸着腰旁紧张的大腿，肖恩试图分辨达里尔隆起的手臂肌肉的下一步举动。“一条尾巴。”  
一条蓬松，顺滑的，棕栗色的大尾巴。  
“用了一个月前你猎到的狐狸，还记得吗？”拳头还没落到他身上，肖恩觉得这是个好兆头。  
迟钝的点点头，达里尔甩开脸颊上的头发向后躺了回去。“随便了。”  
解开裤子上的束缚让紧绷的阴茎缓口气，肖恩抓住机会用手机拍下了沙发上的这一幕：手脚摊开放松着的凶狠猎手，屁股上有一条懒散的尾巴。他对着成果吹了声口哨，幻想了几个星期的画面终于得到了完美呈现。  
在某种程度上，感恩莫尔狄克森的迷幻药。谢谢，我们可以稍候再算账。  
他盯着那对眯起的灰蓝眼睛，用一只手给自己撸了两下。为了让肛塞能进去涂的那点润滑可不够，金属头最粗的地方也就比他的手指宽一点。踹掉脚上的靴子向达里尔卧室走去，忽视掉背上突然砸过来的靠枕，他去寻找记忆里留在达里尔房间的润滑液。  
在几个空烟盒里看见了润滑液的管身，他摔进达里尔算不上舒服的床里，有些戏弄的招呼对方。“达里尔，到这边来。”  
靠在沙发扶手上的脑袋后仰着瞧他，倒垂的头发，一览无遗的脸让男人看起来格外年轻。  
嘴里咒骂着什么东西，达里尔翻身从沙发摔倒地上，尾巴就在他腿间晃来晃去。不得而知是源于达里尔的古怪念头，或是他真的想不起来该怎么驱使双腿，赤裸的男人迟缓的摇摆着，用手掌和膝盖走完了沙发和肖恩间这段不长的距离。  
肖恩觉得自己和一些癖好古怪的家伙相去甚远，但是，上帝知道看到达里尔向他爬来时他的鸡巴时如何跳动的。色情的眼神投过凌乱的发丝向他直射，他目光紧锁着挺直的锁骨像精密机械般拖着宽阔的肩膀流水般起伏，那巨大的公狗如同无知漂亮的婴儿望着他。他怀疑那男人是否明白自己在做什么。  
达里尔把下巴搁在他腿上的重量使他险些高潮。  
“乖狗狗，”嘀咕着从嘴边蹦出的词汇，肖恩抽出腰上的皮带套住达里尔的脖颈将他拖到跟前，俯下身在他的额头上用力一吻。“做得好，我的乖狗狗。”  
古铜色的身体被丢在床单上，项圈牢牢扣在结实的脖子上。肖恩把想翻过身的人用力按了回去，呼吸急促的咬上达里尔的肩头。他的皮肤像是因为接触而烧灼，如果不是手心里的温度，很难想起另一个人是这样滚烫的生物。  
吻与舔弄，肖恩最爱的把戏。落在恶魔线条上的舌头让达里尔含糊低吼，他掐住绷紧的臀和腰，揉捏着触手可及的每一块骨肉，用舌苔划过脊背上所有隆起厚实的疤痕组织，像一道道闪电打穿达里尔的身躯，岩浆滚过肖恩的腹内点燃每个蓄势待发的子弹。  
他啃噬着肩胛骨的犄角，吮着伤疤处的皮肤令其通红，达里尔在他身下发出断续的抽气声，一些咕噜的气泡被掐死在喉咙里。混乱的将喘息喷在脊柱凹陷的沟窝里，他喃喃自语着达里尔不可能理解的句子，“他打断了你的翅膀……是不是？让你留在我身边……”  
达里尔在颤抖，他如磐石坚毅的手臂在皱起的床单里肌肉隆起又放松，因为肖恩的摆弄而头昏脑胀。向下跪在地板上，肖恩抚摸着尾巴将它提起到一旁，伸舌贴上了毛团的根部。  
用力的吸一口气，达里尔的后臀跳动着，洞口在肖恩的唇下挣扎，被折磨的瑟缩着吞咽内里的塞子。  
肖恩尝到润滑液酸甜的味道，勾舌沿着肛塞的四周打探，达里尔开始呜咽，从垂下的厚重阴茎上滴落透明的液体，弄湿了肖恩大腿上裤子的面料。  
起身褪下身上多余的衣物踢到一旁，他将赤裸的胸口紧贴上他的狗拱起的脊背。  
将润滑液挤在臀缝中央，肖恩一手握住柔软的尾巴露出底下的入口，一手拽过皮带迫使达里尔跌撞的直起身子。他勃发的刀刃贴在发红的臀沟之间，戳刺著抹开质地浓郁的液体。  
他稳定的，一入到底的插进了那个迫不及待为他而甜蜜松软的巢穴。  
达里尔是如此用力的呼吸，他的阳具能感受到四周脉动的规律，他的眼睛能看到皮带下怒张隆起的青色血管。他的婊子和猎人喜欢疼痛，樱桃色的勒痕可能会舒舒服服在他的喉咙上呆上几天，而达里尔甚至连遮掩都懒得去做，他是那样强烈的蔑视自己的身体，热衷于剖开灵魂上的伤口。  
我的，我的，我的。肖恩的大脑在凶猛嘶叫。  
金属塞子已被焐的温暖，但和坚硬的东西并行算不上舒适，然而达里尔包围着他们，尾巴上的绒毛压在他的下腹和卷曲的毛发纠缠一处，达里尔吮着，张合着，紧密的黏膜在他的龟头周围滑开，他挑拨着细长的肛塞去印上那个熟悉的地方，肠后的前列腺遭到深深的撞击。  
达里尔似乎比平时更加敏感。他发出被扼杀的哭泣，在一个撞击下紧紧攥住手边的枕头拖到身前，耸起肩膀后的蝴蝶骨在肌肉下挣扎。肖恩抽送着，任由灵魂被带入那甘甜的腹地。  
“肖恩……”达里尔低垂下头颅，把脸埋进柔软的枕头，恨不得让棉花吞没所有该死破碎的尖叫。“肖恩……肖恩……”被点名的男人起先还侧耳去听，直到弄清楚那只不过是无意识的胡言乱语。  
达里尔的膝盖在有力的冲撞里愈发难以掌握平衡，立起大腿的尝试因为酸软的腰而变成对韧带的考验。阴茎跳跃着打湿他的肚脐，随即被一只带茧的手紧紧握住。  
肖恩看着那在血脉贲张下染成棕红的皮肤，粗暴揉搓着掌中坚硬又娇嫩的肉块。达里尔的内脏蜷缩着，为他而发出无声的叫喊，抽搐的洞口因为渴求他的鸡巴而无法合拢。他用手指在不断吐出体液的小孔上划圈，如此亲密又残酷的抚摸背面突出的系带。  
他死死压住无处可逃的野兽，在他的尾巴下操着他该死的魔鬼般的洞，吃着他滴下的汗液，听他发出羔羊般无罪又淫荡的哭泣。  
“不，不是现在。”收紧手指勒住那饱胀的枪膛，他将达里尔翻过身，饥渴而窒息的吻住湿软的双唇。达里尔的脸也是湿的，眉毛为了复杂的感官刺激而皱起，他舔过赤红的脸颊，在粗短粘连的睫毛上尝到盐的味道。  
你不常能看到达里尔狄克森流泪。成就感与疯狂的快感鞭打着他的脊骨，化作沸腾的岩浆向他们结合的地方奔流。  
肖恩咬住达里尔的左乳——在贴近胸骨的上方有一个香烟烙印。达里尔陈旧的伤口来自腐烂的亡灵和他自己，只有这一个属于肖恩，他制造了圆形的烫伤，用牙齿抚摸小巧的肉粒，将舔轼拖过心脏。  
“为我高潮吧，达里尔。”他像尖钉锲进肠道的深处，汗水从胸口淌下腹肌的线条打湿野性的皮毛。“为我高潮。”他喜欢看达里尔高潮的脸，在快感巅峰中潮红脸颊里融化的狭长虹膜，那迷乱的神情胜过任何一个色情明星。  
达里尔咆哮着，如奔流的洪水将他淹没。精液飞溅在他的指缝，仿佛他的意识一同从体内抛出。他们从坚硬变得柔软而泥泞，在余韵中头晕目眩。  
肖恩退出身瘫在床上，把粗重呼吸的家伙拉到胸口，用拇指摩挲着他留在乳晕上的牙印。  
一头乱发纠缠的人抬起了脸，用平日冷漠乖僻的目光盯着他。一瞬间肖恩以为达里尔已经从药物作用中清醒，直到猎人张开嘴咬住了他的鼻子。  
“och！”皱着脸乖乖等待达里尔松口，他在对方一塌糊涂的屁股上掐了把作以报复。  
不满的咕噜着，迷糊的雾气再次涌上达里尔的视线。“你没戴套。”  
“嗯哼……”肖恩抹掉鼻头上的口水，迅速认错。“对不起。”  
在脑海里和自己斗争的可爱傻瓜锤了他一拳，“去你妈的，我会怀孕的。”  
肖恩终于大笑出声，用手指理顺胸前人耳后的乱发。“那你觉得是男孩，还是女孩？”  
重重叹了口气，达里尔闭起眼，将下巴放在肖恩锁骨的凹陷上。“我想应该是双胞胎。”


End file.
